


Babylon - The Archive

by casanovachips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovachips/pseuds/casanovachips
Summary: Oliviero tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa menahannya, yang bisa membuatnya takut untuk kehilangan. Namun, kisahnya adalah pertemuan antara tragedi dan realita.





	1. Awal Mula

_ **A brief history.** _

**The Babylon** was an private organization of trained informant and bodyguards, which name was taken from the old city of Babylon, one of the key kingdom in the history of ancient Mesopotamia. The organization was inisiated by Matthew Kang; the Godfather of the House of Trojan, Rang Seohyeon, and a number of other progenitors. It was created by the idea of having a trusted and wide source of informations, gathered from clients and targets. The Babylon would always be on the neutral side as they would provide informations and/or protection for any clients -anyone- who were capable and willing to pay them a 'sufficent' amount of money. The Babylon usually recruited teenagers and young adults; high school students or collegers in their early years, as they were considered mature enough to be trained, yet young enough to be shaped properly. The Babylon was the reason why Seohyeon sent Oliviero Wang to Jakarta, Indonesia, to train their new recruits. The progenitors, as well as the members, worked under codenames. The Godfather was reffered as 'Hades', Seohyeon as 'The Queen', or 'Ratu' in Indonesian, from the myth of Indonesian sea goddess Ratu Pantai Selatan. Oliviero named himself the Babylon's 'Icarus'. Notable members were Gayatri Bramasathya, the 'Sekhmet'; Gianinno Angkadiredja, the 'Anubis'; and Arunaditya Wangsadinata, the 'Eris', who was placed at the Indonesia's Criminal Investigation Agency as a double agent.


	2. Oliviero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliviero tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa menahannya, yang bisa membuatnya takut untuk kehilangan. Namun, kisahnya adalah pertemuan antara tragedi dan realita.

**Archive 001.**

Ia merasa sakit; namun, ia tahu bukan tubuhnya yang demikian. Napasnya terasa begitu kering, dan udara yang ia irup seakan tak mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen agar tubuh itu tetap hidup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan semestinya, meski tiap detaknya seakan sekedar ada dan hampa. Di satu sisi, ia merasa begitu kedinginan sampai pada titik di mana ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan ujung-ujung jemari kaki dan tangannya. Namun, di sisi lain, matanya terasa panas.

Kaget. Sedih. Marah.

Segalanya bercampur menjadi satu di dalam benaknya, sehingga ia tidak tahu dengan apa ia harus melampiaskannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menitikan air mata.

Bola mata keemasan itu menatap figur yang terbaring di hadapannya begitu dingin, hampir tenggelam di dalam hamparan bunga mawar utuh berwarna hitam. Secara kontras, figur itu tampak tenang di dalam tidurnya. Nyaris setiap pagi Jiro bangun lebih pagi ketimbang dirinya; hanya beberapa kali ia mendapati pemuda itu masih tertidur ketika ia bangun di pagi hari. Dan setiap kali itu pula, ia akan menemukan dirinya sendiri memandangi sosok itu; sosok yang begitu sempurna dengan segala ketidaksempurnaannya. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, Oliviero bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras; Jironya masih tampak begitu indah di dalam tidurnya.

Ia selalu merindukan kala kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka di bawah siraman sinar mentari, menyala dalam warna cokelat yang beberapa tingkat lebih cerah dari warna asli bola matanya, dan bibir itu terlengkung memamerkan senyum untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Dan fakta bahwa Jiro tidak akan membuka kedua matanya lagi untuknya membuat setiap detak jantungnya menyakitkan.

Oliviero lupa sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di hadapan peti itu. Rasa pegal yang menggerayangi tubuhnya bisa saja ia abaikan agar ia bisa berdiri di situ hanya agar ia bisa menatap Jironya lebih lama, untuk terakhir kali.

Seharusnya peti ditutup malam itu.

Olivierolah yang meminta pada sang kakak -Matthew- agar ia diberi waktu, sehingga malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhir ia bisa menatap Jironya secara langsung, dan peti akan ditutup esok pagi beberapa saat sebelum ia dikremasi. Tidak ada prosesi khusus; sepanjang ia mengingat, Jiro tidak menganut agama apapun. Oliviero seorang Katolik, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melipat tangannya dan berdoa setelah sekian lama. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa ia masih punya hak untuk memohon setelah begitu banyak dosa yang ia perbuat; dan ia memohon bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia ingin Jironya bahagia. Dan jika kelak terlahir kembali, biarkanlah ia mendapatkan kebahagiannya, dengan atau tanpa dirinya. Biarlah ia yang menanggung dosanya jika memang itu bayaran yang harus ia berikan.

Jika bukan karena perbuatannya, Jiro tidak akan mati.

Jika saja ia berani maju dan membunuh keparat itu lebih dulu, Jironya tidak akan mati.

Jika saja ia tidak membawa Jiro keluar dari sana malam itu.

Ia terlalu serakah, untuk berpikir ia bisa menyelamatkan semua orang dan mendapatkan pengampunannya tanpa kehilangan apapun. Ia terlalu sombong, untuk berpikir ia tidak takut kehilangan apapun.

Karma tidak pernah pandang bulu. Ia akan datang pada mereka yang layak untuk mendapatkannya, dan Oliviero sadar mereka memang layak untuk mendapatkan itu. Jangan salah; Oliviero juga sadar Jironya pun bukan tanpa cacat. Jiro dan segala kecenderungan ekstrimnya pula yang memikatnya sejak awal. Seharusnya ia tahu salah satu dari mereka mati di hadapan yang lainnya bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Matthew mengiyakan permintaannya. Kakaknya belum lama pulang meninggalkan kapel itu; namun, ia tahu, setidaknya dua orang -yang salah satunya Haha- masih menungguinya, berjaga di depan kapel. Hanya ia dan Jiro yang berada di bagian kapel, dan fakta bahwa hanya ia yang bernapas membuatnya semakin sesak.

Oliviero berjalan mendekati peti itu, memangkas satu meter yang tersisa di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya berpegangan di tepiannya dengan hati-hati, sampai kain nyaris transparan yang menutupi bagian atas peti tidak bergerak meski tepiannya berada di dalam genggaman sang adam. Tubuh jangkung itu merunduk, membiarkan sebagian besar bobot tubuhnya bertumpu di telapak tangannya.

Jam di pergelangannya menunjukkan pukul sebelas; tergolong larut, namun bukan jarang Oliviero pulang semalam itu belakangan ini.

"Setiap kali aku pulang terlambat, aku akan memastikan aku membeli makan malam untuk kita berdua dan menelponmu. Aku ingin kau punya alasan untuk tidak pergi sampai aku pulang. Aku ingin kau menjadi hal pertama yang kulihat ketika aku membuka pintu, Jiro. Kau hanya perlu berada di sana, dan aku adalah manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi ini."

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir pucat Oliviero. Dan senyum itu pun, terasa begitu pahit di lidahnya.

"Aku tidak pergi membeli makan malam hari ini. Kau lebih tahu; aku akan memilih berada di sisimu selama yang aku bisa ketimbang pergi dari sini."

Sedikit banyak ia berjinjit, menjulurkan tubuhnya lebih jauh sehingga ia bisa mengecup kening sang pemuda yang terlelap, dan dingin itu terasa tidak manusiawi di bibirnya. Setelah itu pun, Oliviero tetap menempatkan dirinya di sana. Wajahnya tepat berada di atas wajah Jiro.

Aneh. Sepanjang ia bisa mengingat, ia belum melahap apapun hari ini. Dan salam itu pula, ia belum merasakan lapar yang membuat perutnya meraung, atau perih yang biasa menggaruk lambungnya.

Malam di musim panas pun tidak seharusnya sedingin itu. Mereka berdua bahkan bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam tanpa sehelai pakaian pun melekat di tubuh setelah mandi. Ia selalu suka bagaimana permukaan spreinya yang dingin menyapa kulitnya, dan di saat yang bersamaan, Jiro terasa begitu hangat- panas, bahkan, seakaan darahnya mendidih dari titik yang ia sentuh.

Kapel itu memang dipasangi pendingin untuk malam itu; untuk menjaga suhu ruangan tetak rendah dan keutuhan ia yang terbaring di dalam peti. Tidak hanya ruangan itu secara keseluruhan, ada pendingin lain yang dipasang di dasar peti; lapisan es kering di bawah hamparan mawar. Anehnya, sejak tadi tidak sedikit pun suhu ruangan itu mengganggunya.

Baru sekarang ia menggigil kedinginan.

Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tangannya kini mencengkram mantel yang melapisi tubuhnya, dan menariknya untuk membungkus tubuhnya lebih rapat, dengan harapan dingin itu berhenti menggerogoti tulangnya.

Jaket yang Jiro pinjamkan padanya di pertemuan pertama mereka masih terlipat rapi di dalam lemari.

Jiro tidak pernah secara resmi pindah ke rumahnya. Hanya saja, barang-barang sang adam semakin lama semakin banyak terkumpul di sana. Jiro akan datang mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, dan pergi keesokan harinya dengan pakaiannya. Oliviero akan mencuci pakaian Jiro bersama dengan miliknya, dan akhir cerita, pakaian itu pula akan berakhir di dalam lemarinya. Tidak ada lagi batas untuk memisahkan yang mana miliknya pribadi maupun milik Jiro; semuanya tercampur, dan tak ada lagi yang peduli yang mana milik siapa.

Oliviero tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk sedalam itu ke kehidupannya sebagaimana ia membiarkan Jiro. Tidak pernah, dan ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa.

Adalah satu ruangan tertutup di dalam apartemennya yang Oliviero tak pernah buka untuk siapapun. Di dindingnya, tertempel berkas-berkas penting, yang setiap pakunya dihubungkan oleh benang merah yang menandakan relasi atas kasusnya. Oliviero memastikan bahwa ia mencantumkan kasus-kasus besar yang ia selidiki tercantum di dindingnya. Mereka yang melihat pasti akan menganggapnya obsesif. Gila.

Namun, Jiro melihatnya sebagai sebuah karya seni.

Semenjak itulah ia berbagi dinding dengan Jiro, ketika kanvas tidak cukup untuk menampung seluruh guratan kuasnya. Bukan hanya dinding, lantai kayu yang mengalasi ruangan itu pun kini dihiasi oleh bekas-bekas cat. Oliviero bisa saja meluangkan waktu untuk membersihkannya. Namun, ia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya; bekas-bekas itu ia buat bersama Jiro, dan mereka jauh lebih berharga ketimbang apa yang bisa orang lain bayangkan.

Guratan-guratan itu adalah tanda bahwa mereka pernah ada untuk satu lain.

Dan Jiro akan selamanya ada untuknya, meski tidak untuk dunia.

Satu tarikan kuat dan kain jaring putih itu berakhir di bawah telapak kakinya, meninggalkan peti terbuka seutuhnya.

Oliviero menanggalkan mantelnya, untuk kemudian sekedar menyampirkannya di pundak, ketika kaki jenjangnya dengan mudah menggunakan penyangga sebagai peti, dan membawanya naik, dan masuk. Ia berbaring di atas tubuh pemuda itu, untuk disambut oleh betapa dinginnya tubuh itu sekarang. Tubuhnya meringkuk, menyesuaikan dengan ukuran peti yang pada akhirnya lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua. Kepalanya bersandar di dada Jiro; berharap detak jantungnya akan kembali terdengar, dan ia bisa merasakan napasnya membasuh kulitnya. Tidak masalah jika Jiro kini tidak lagi merentangkan tangannya untuk mendekapnya; ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia hanya perlu berada di sana.

"Kau membuatku bahagia ketika kupikir aku tidak layak untuk itu."

Kelopak matanya terasa berat sekarang. Baru sekarang juga ia menyadari betapa tubuh itu sudah ia buat kelelahan, setelah ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya beristirahat tiga hari terakhir ini. Bahkan setelah ia tiada, Jiro masih lebih tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya tenang ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Dasar.

"Katakan padaku, Jiro. Bagaiamana aku harus beristirahat setelah ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban, dan tidak akan pernah, tak peduli suaranya yang mulai tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku tahu aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia di mana kau tidak ada di dalamnya."

Jeda.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke kehidupanku sebelum bertemu denganmu, meski kau tidak ada di keduanya."

Pandangannya berangsur kabur, oleh air yang menggenangi matanya. Sisa tenaganya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua tangan itu menjadi tumpu bagi tubuhnya, untuk menciptakan cukup jarak agar ia bisa menatap pemuda itu dari atas. Netra keemasannya menatap lurus ke pasang mata yang terpejam sementara sebelah tangannya membelai lembut rambut sang adam. Hati kecilnya masih berharap ia bisa membagunkan Jiro dari tidur panjangnya, namun di sisi lain, ia belajar untuk merelakan. Bahkan sosok itu masih tampak begitu sempurna dalam kematiannya.

Sikunya ditekuk, dan ia merunduk. Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda itu; untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagai ucapan perpisahan yang layak. Ciuman itu sama lembutnya dengan ciuman yang mereka bagi ketika kata tak lagi dapat mewakilkan apa yang mereka ingin sampaikan pada yang lain. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah menyesuaikan, sehingga Jiro tidak lagi terasa sedingin itu di bibirnya; persetan dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang mati rasa. Ia tidak peduli jika ia harus ikut membeku bersama sosok itu di dalam peti. Ciuman itu terasa seperti kopi yang mereka minum saat pertemuan pertama mereka; pahit, namun meninggalkan manis yang hanya mereka yang bisa merasakannya. Ciuman itulah yang membuat Oliviero merasa harus berhati-hati; takut ia akan merusaknya lebih dari ini, yang membuat Oliviero berharap jantungnya ikut berhenti agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot memutus ciuman itu.

Karena ia benci kehampaan yang meliputinya begitu ciuman itu berakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jiro."

Oliviero juga yang kemudian terburu-buru menyeka air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya menggunakan lengan pakaiannya; seakan enggan menunjukkannya di hadapan Jiro. Ia pun kembali berbaring, dengan sepasang tangan yang sebisa mungkin mendekap tubuh itu di dalam pelukannya.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin tertidur. Ia ingin mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih lama dan menghabiskan sisa malamnya menatap sosok itu. Ia takut; sangat takut, apabila ia memejamkan mata, dan sosok di dalam benaknya pun akan tergerus. Ia takut ia akan melupakan Jironya. Ia takut untuk terbangun di dunia di mana sosok itu tidak ada. Meski perlahan, kesadarannya turut menipis, dimakan kantuk dan lelah.

"Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu."

Tangannya meraih tangan Jiro. Jemari pemuda itu sudah kaku sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi menautkan jemari mereka, sehingga Oliviero menggenggam tangannya di dalam tangannya sendiri.

"Boleh kan, Jiro?"

.

.

"Bangun. Atau kau ingin ikut dibakar?"

Suara itu dengan mudahnya menyeret Oliviero bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, tak peduli keengganannya untuk bangun dan menerima kenyataan yang kembali menghantamnya begitu ia membuka mata. Matanya masih terasa berat -dan sembab-; normal untuk orang yang tengah berkabung. Namun, sang kakak tampaknya tidak begitu kaget menemukan adiknya di dalam peti bersama dengan sosok yang disemayamkan, dan Oliviero pun bersikap acuh. "Biarkan."

Helaan napas lolos dari sosok itu. Anak itu tidak berubah, pikirnya. Taehyun pun maju, melewati altar dan berdiri di tepi peti itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dengan maksud membantu Oliviero bangun dari sana. Tentu saja, anak itu tidak akan bangkit begitu saja.

"Huiliang."

"...."

"Pulang dan mandilah. Prosesi tutup peti tetap akan berlangsung menunggu kau kembali."

Ia tahu. Ia tahu, betapapun ia berupaya untuk menghambat jalannya prosesi dengan berada di sana seperti anak kecil yang sedang tantrum, ia tidak akan mengubah kenyataan apapun. Dibantu Matthew, Oliviero dengan patuh -dan terpaksa- keluar dari peti itu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak menjawab, meski tindakannya jelas mengiyakan perkataan sang kakak. Matthew seakan takut ia ambruk, sehingga pria itu berjalan di dekatnya selalu, hingga Haha mengambil alih di depan altar dan mengantarnya pulang.

Oliviero bahkan tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang. Jika ia menoleh, besar kemungkinannya ia kehilangan keinginannya untuk beranjak. Ia tidak ingin pergi, dan hati kecilnya menjerit untuk tinggal.

.

.

Taehyun hanya bisa menatap punggung sang adik semakin mengecil dimakan jarak, menyusuri jalan tengah kapel dan membawanya ke pintu keluar. Mereka bergantian berjaga; toh, Taehyun bukan sepenuhnya tidak mengenal Jiro. Ia pernah berbicara dengannya sekali; dan harus ia akui, aneh mengingat sosok itu kini tak bernyawa. Umur manusia memang sesingkat itu, rupanya.

"Tuan."

Seorang anak buahnya yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu memanggilnya. Taehyun lantas menoleh, dan mendapati sosok anak buahnya berdiri di sisi lain peti dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Ada apa?"

Sosok itu tidak menyahut, namun matanya terarah pada peti; tepatnya, ia yang terbaring di dalamnya.

Refleks Taehyun tentu saja segera mengambil langkah-langkah panjang mendekati peti. Netra keemasan sang Godfather muda terbelalak oleh apa yang dilihatnya. Retensi secara wajar terjadi pada tubuh yang mati; namun, tidak seharusnya kelopak mata itu cekung- seakan adalah ruang hampa yang ia tutupi. Ia tidak membuang waktu untuk segera memeriksanya; membuka kelopak matanya, dan sesuai dengan dugaannya-

kedua bola mata itu tidak ada.

Dan ketika ia berpikir bahwa kedua rongga mata itu adalah yang terakhir, ia justru menyadari jas yang dipakaikan pada pemuda itu tidak terpasang dengan semestinya. Dasinya longgar, dan beberapa kancing tak terkait. Tidak akan ada yang melakukan otopsi lagi padanya; toh, ia akan dikremasi sore ini, sehingga Taehyun tak peduli lagi ketika tangannya secara langsung menyentuh jasad itu, juga membuka sebagian pakaiannya.

Bau anyir menyeruak ke udara begitu tubuh itu terekspos, menampilkan luka baru yang menganga di dadanya. Ia tahu luka itu baru saja dibuat, ketika tidak ada tanda perdarahan di sana. Darahnya sudah lama beku di dalam nadi. Bukan potongan yang rapi, Taehyun mengenali itu. Potongan itu sekedar cukup untuk mengambil organ yang semula mendiami dada kirinya.

Saat itu pula, Taehyun menemukan dirinya membatu.


	3. Gayatri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pengetahuan adalah kutukan, mereka bilang. Dan Gayatri adalah satu yang mengetahui segalanya, bahkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia ketahui.

**Archive OO2.**

Tangannya terkepal erat dengan kaki yang bertumpu kuat pada lantai, enggan untuk kehilangan keseimbangan barang sedetik pun. Mati. Ia pasti mati jika demikian. Ia tahu bahwa pasang mata nyaris keemaasan milik Oliviero. Ada alasan mengapa pemuda yang satu hari lebih muda ketimbang dirinya justru berstatus mentor dan ditugaskan untuk melatih mereka yang direkrut oleh **_Babylon_**, dan cara mata itu menatapnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa mata itu telah menyaksikan lebih banyak kematian ketimbang orang lain, dan tatapan yang sama merenggut nyawa mereka.

Oliviero tidak sungguh-sungguh akan membunuhnya; ia tahu itu. (Jika iya, ia pasti sudah mati sejak tadi.) Namun, Gayatri tidak dapat memungkiri fakta bahwa pemuda itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih keras, akan antisipasi dan kengerian.

Oliviero tersenyum. Gayatri mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Satu, jangan pernah melepaskan pandanganmu dari lawan, bahkan ketika ia tengah sekarat dan meregang nyawa. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa lawanmu lakukan ketika kau lengah. Tentu, Gayatri tengah menerapkannya sekarang. Namun, ia bukan menatapnya layaknya predator yang mengawasi mangsanya. Gayatri mengambil sikap defensif; dengan tangan terkepal di depan wajah, bersiap untuk menahan hantaman yang mungkin datang.

Dua, jangan menyerang sebelum kau bisa membaca arah gerakan lawanmu selanjutnya. Gayatri masih baru; gadis itu membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk membaca keadaan dan memastikan kebenaran interpretasinya, ketimbang Oliviero yang sudah lama ditempatkan di medan pembantaian. Ia sudah terlatih untuk membaca segala kemungkinan serangan balik dan mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinannya. Atau, ia mencari cara untuk mencegah serangan balik itu; satu serangan yang kuat dan cepat untuk melumpuhkan lawan. Oliviero akan mengambil serangan pertama dalam kebanyakan kasus, dan Gayatri menunggu sembari mempelajari.

Napasnya terengah. Kini Gayatri menyadari bagaimana kaos tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan terasa berat di tubuhnya oleh keringatnya sendiri. Potongan kain yang pendek membuat pakaian itu menggantung sebatas lingkar dadanya dan membiarkan abdomennya terkespos; memudahkannya untuk bergerak, dan angin yang menyapa kulitnya membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Kepalan tangan kanannya dihunuskan lurus ke depan, untuk sebuah _jab_, terarah ke kepala sang hawa. Gayatri refleks menggunakan lengan bawahnya untuk menahan di depan wajah, untuk menyadari bahwa pukulan Oliviero berhenti tepat sebelum ia menyentuh kulitnya. Berikutnya adalah pukulan menyilang. Gayatri mengelak dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah kiri, menjauh dari pukulannya.

Pemuda itu tidak mengenal ampun, maupun keinginan untuk berhenti.

Sikunya dihempaskan ke bawah, yang pastinya akan menghajar pundak Gayatri jika gadis itu tidak merunduk cukup dalam. Dalam satu misi, Gayatri pernah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Oliviero mematahkan leher lawan mereka hanya dengan sikunya dan ia membuatnya terlihat begitu mudah, seakan lawannya terbuat dari kayu tua yang bisa dipatahkan di manapun.

“Apa yang kau takutkan?”

Ia kalah. Lagi. Oliviero menyingkir, mempersilahkan Gayatri untuk kembali berdiri tegak pada kedua kakinya.

“Mengambil langkah yang salah.”

Pemuda itu tersenyum. “Terlalu manusiawi.”

Ia pernah tahu rasanya tidak memiliki apapun untuk ditakuti. Ia pernah juga tahu rasanya takut akan kehilangan, untuk membiarkan mereka merenggut apa yang berharga darinya dan ketakutannya berubah menjadi tragedi. Sama seperti manusia yang diciptakan dari tanah dan kembali menjadi tanah. Ia yang sekarang tidak takut akan apapun.

.

.

Mandi setelah aktivitas fisik yang berat membuat tubuhnya pulih lebih cepat. Handuk menggantung di bahunya sementara Marcellia masih sisa air di antara helai rambutnya. Oliviero masih berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi, berkutat dengan handuk dan pakaiannya sendiri.

Ini bukan kali pertama Gayatri menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen milik pemuda itu. Beberapa kali ia sudah menginap di sana, ketika misi tidak memungkinkannya pulang. Hubungan mereka jauh dari sekadar senior dan junior dalam organisasi. Mereka adalah sahabat, rekan sebaya, dan sesama yang tidak memiliki siapapun kepada siapa mereka bisa pulang di kota itu. Sebuah pertemanan yang kasual dan emosional tanpa disadari keduanya.

Tanpa disadari pula, Marcellia mulai menganggap apartemen itu sebagai ‘rumah’nya juga. Ia dengan santai berkeliling ketika sang empunya tidak berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, dan malam itu, ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri detail ruang tamunya. Oliviero tidak membawa banyak barang pribadi dari Korea Selatan; namun, ia mengenal pemuda ittu cukup baik, untuk mengetahui bahwa apa yang tersimpan di balik lemari kaca itu sangat bernilai bagi sang empunya. Pasti ada alasan mengapa pemuda itu membawa mereka; botol-botol anggur, awetan bunga kering dalam resin, dan sebuah foto dalam figura.

Foto itu menghentikan pengamatan Gayatri untuk sesaat, memenangkan atensinya dari benda-benda lain yang berjejer.

“Banyak rumor yang tersebar tentangmu, kau tahu?”

“Tergantung. Yang mana?” sahut Oliviero, yang terdengar begitu santai seakan ia mengetahui segalanya dan menganggap mereka tak berarti.

“Tidur dengan jasad pacarmu, misalnya.”

Kekehan itu tidak pernah lolos dari mulutnya; namun, Gayatri bisa mendengarnya tertahan di antara kata-kata yang terucap kemudian. “Lalu?”

“Penampilanmu, dan segalanya tentangmu. Mereka tidak pernah tahu orang-orang sepertimu bisa berbuat sejauh apa.”

Gayatri menemukan dirinya sendiri terpaku di hadapan kristal nyaris bening di dalam kotak kaca. Lingkungan kedua kotak kaca tersebut dibuat dingin sehingga bunga es muncul di beberapa sudut dan sisinya, meninggalkan permukaan kaca buram dan ia harus mengusapnya untuk mendapatkan penampakan jernih dari apa yang berada di dalam. Namun, kemampuan melihatnya yang di atas normal serta insting yang kuat, membuat Gayatri dengan mudah mengenali apa yang tersimpan di dalam bekuan kristal tersebut.

“Membekukannya memang tidak mengawetkan fungsi organ, namun ia mengawetkan warnanya.”

Sepasang bola mata di dalam satu, dan sebuah jantung di dalam yang lain. Jantung itu berwarna merah gelap, nyaris menyamai jantung segar.

“Mereka tidak pernah menyangka keduanya sungguhan.”

“Mereka bukan kita, Gayatri. Tidak semua orang berinsting tajam seperti kita.”

Gayatri bermaksud membalikkan tubuhnya, untuk mendapati sang pemuda telah berada begitu dengan untuk menghimpitnya ke dinding. Ia hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terselamatkan oleh kaca lemari yang menahan bobot tubuhnya. Baru sekarang ia menyadari betapa dinginnya kaca lemari di punggungnya.

“Kukira kau akan diam. Namun, kau tanpa takut mencari kebenarannya langsung padaku. Kita sama-sama tahu aku bisa saja membuatmu bungkam.”

Air yang menetes dari helai rambut keemasan sang adam yang jatuh ke permukaan kulitnya terasa begitu tajam. Jantungnya berdegup begitu keras pada titik ia yakin Oliviero bisa mendengarnya. Takut. Ia takut. Namun, harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya menunjukkan itu. “Tapi kau tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya.”

Karena Oliviero bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.


	4. Macaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ialah sang Macaria, yang mati dan terlahir kembali untuk sebuah kematian yang lebih agung.

**Archive OO3.**

Matanya mengejap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan remang di mana ia terbangun. Lantai kayu terasa jauh lebih nyaman ketimbang granit yang dingin, dan cermin memenuhi permukaan sisi yang berseberangan dengannya. Di belakang punggungnya ke mana ia bersandar adalah dinding bata berlapis kertas dinding yang juga berlaku sebagai peredam suara. Masih di sisi yang sama, bar besi terbentang dari satu ujung ke ujung lainnya. Tidak peduli berapa tahun telah berlalu, ruangan sejenis itu masih terasa begitu familiar untuknya; sebuah studio balet. Entah kenapa, studionya dulu terasa lebih besar. Begitu pula dengan dunianya.

Kedua tangannya terentang. Kawat besi menjerat masing-masing pergelangan tangannya ada dua ujung berbeda dari satu segmen bar; cukup jauh untuk membuat otot-ototnya yang robek tertarik, namun tidak sejauh itu untuk menghancurkannya lebih lagi. Cambuk mengoyak pakaian serta kulitnya, menghasilkan luka dalam. Namun, bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat tanpa membiarkan satu pun erangan lolos dari sana.

Mungkin mereka bosan sehingga mereka keluar meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Mereka tahu ia tidak akan mati semudah itu, dan mereka mempermainkannya.

Cahaya yang muncul dari pintu yang terbuka menyilaukan matanya setelah ia terperangkap dalam remang begitu lama, dan seorang laki-laki berdiri di ambangnya. Mulanya, hanyalah siluet dari sosok tersebut yang tampak; namun, setelah pintu kembali tertutup dan sosok itu berjalan mendekat, ia bisa mendapatkan detail perawakannya. Sosok itu berambut pirang, senada dengan iris yang nyaris tampak seperti emas oleh sorot lampu di tengah ruangan

“Mereka tidak akan bisa melukaimu lagi.”

Ketika sorot mata itu membuat tubuhnya seketika menegang, tangan yang terulur untuk mengangkat rahangnya terasa begitu dingin di permukaan kulitnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Pemuda itu merunduk, dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk berlutut dan menyamakan kedudukannya dengan sang hawa yang terduduk di lantai. “Apa kau masih takut padaku, Macaria?”

Tidak. Ia tidak takut pada apa pun; bahkan kematian. Namun, sosok yang berada di hadapannya membuatnya tak mampu berkutik. Bagaimana? Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukannya lagi? Dan… kenapa?

Para Awaya adalah manusia-manusia berdarah dingin yang mengunyah daging sesamanya sebagai makanan utama. Namun, orang-orang yang berbagi darah dengan pemuda itu bukanlah manusia. Ialah sosok yang membuatnya berharap ia hanyalah halusinasi akan ketakutannya ketika kadar substansi terkutuk itu menipis di dalam darahnya. Sialnya, ia nyata. Ia terlalu nyata.

Ialah sosok yang membuatnya sadar bahwa selalu akan ada sosok yang bisa melahapnya begitu ia lengah. Ialah sosok yang membuatnya sadar bahwa manusia bisa menjadi tuhan untuk sesamanya, dan ia tidak punya pilihan. Ialah sosok yang memberinya nama, yang tak mampu ia lepaskan.

“Macaria.”

“….”

“Jangan memalingkan wajahmu ketika aku sedang berbicara padamu.”

.

.

Para Awaya adalah manusia-manusia berdarah dingin, dan untuk pertama kalinya Reira mendapati justru mereka yang bergelimpangan tak bernyawa di atas tanah dan puing. Ialah satu-satunya yang hidup yang masih berada di sana, ketika mereka yang selamat telah mundur dan melarikan diri, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang gugur.

Keributan antar keluarga adalah sesuatu yang lumrah. Bukan sekali atau dua kali pertempuran antar klan di Jepang terjadi. Bukan jarang juga mereka berhadapan dengan keluarga di luar Jepang, dan para Wang adalah satu yang harus ia hindari. Demi apa pun. Mereka bukanlah sindikat kriminal; mereka adalah monster.

Mereka memenggal kepala dari tubuh ketika mereka hanya perlu membunuh lawannya; semata-mata karena mereka ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan tak terselesaikan.

Reira tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sementara orang-orang Wang itu mulai bergerak menyusuri tanah pertempuran yang mereka menangkan, terbalut dalam busana serba putih, nyaris tanpa noda. Nyaris, karena sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri di garis terdepan mengenakan pakaian yang bersimbah merah.

Sosok itu memiliki mata yang paling dingin yang pernah Reira lihat seumur hidupnya, seakan ia telah melihat kedalaman nereka jauh ketimbang apa yang pernah ia lihat. Atau, ialah perwujudan dari neraka itu sendiri.

Anak laki-laki itu menggenggam sebilah besi -_wakizashi-_, dengan mata yang lurus menuju tanah dan merah yang mengaliri lengannya. Keberadaan senjata api tentu mendominasi pertikaian antar keluarga persetan asal dan tradisi mereka; mereka akan memilih senjata yang paling cepat dan efektif. Namun, orang-orang itu berbeda. Mereka akan dengan bangga menunjukkan jati diri mereka dan tersenyum ketika orang lain memandang mereka ngeri, dan hukum tidak bisa menyentuh mereka. Mereka akan memenggal kepala musuh mereka dan menjadikannya ornamen yang mengiasi gerbang benteng mereka. Dan anak itu adalah algojo mereka.

Wang Huiliang, namanya.

Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar nama itu? Nama dewa kematian milik para Wang. Bukan lagi sebuah rahasia bahwa sang kepala keluarga menjadikan anak-anaknya sendiri abdinya yang setia, dan sang dewa kematian adalah satu yang selalu ditempatkan di garis depan. Ia hanya seorang anak, dan mereka menjadikannya neraka.

Manusia bisa menjadi semengerikan itu rupanya.

Pemuda itu bermaksud memberikan pedangnya pada ajudan yang berdiri di sisinya, ketika pasang netra keemasan itu menangkap figurnya. Ia melihatnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin, meninggalkan ujung-ujung jemarinya membeku akan rasa takut yang semakin menguasainya.

Pedang itu teracung padanya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai mereka meninggalkanmu hidup?”

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatapnya begitu lekat, seakan mengupas kulitnya lapis demi lapis dan meninggalkannya telanjang, dan menjadikannya sebuah ekshibisi di balik kaca.

Ujung pedang itu mengangkat dagunya. Bahkan ketika ia jatuh ke lututnya, pemuda itu membuatnya tetap mengadah, dan Reira tidak punya pilihan.

“Kau dan aku sama rupanya. Sama-sama mati, tetapi mereka memaksa kita hidup.”

Layaknya seekor kupu-kupu yang tidak berumur panjang, namun mereka mengabadikannya di balik kotak kaca, dengan kawat yang menjaga sayapnya tetap terbentang seakan ia masih hidup. Ia adalah kupu-kupu mati itu.

“Mungkin kau memang tidak layak untuk kematian yang murah seperti mereka.”

“Kematian seperti apa yang ada di bayanganmu untuk orang-orang seperti kita?”

Sampai hari ini pun Reira tidak tahu dari mana ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membiarkan pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibirnya, dan disambut oleh seringai tipis di bibir pucat sang dewa kematian.

“Kematian yang elegan, dan semua orang akan menatap kita.”

Kematian yang diberkati oleh sang dewa kematian. Apa ya…,

“_Macaria_. Nama itu cocok untukmu.”

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Bilah besi itu akan terhempas ke tanah jika saja ajudannya tidak siap menangkapnya dengan kain tebal sebagai alasnya, untuk menyerap sisa merah yang masih melumuri matanya.

“Bawa dia.”

.

.

“Kau akan mati.”

Ia tahu. Ia lebih tahu. Ia sadar ia sekarat saat ini; bukankah itu jelas? Bukankah itu yang ia inginkan?

Sesungguhnya ia tidak takut pada kematian, bahkan hingga substansi itu mencemari darahnya dan menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam. Ia tidak pernah takut, sampai Huiliang berdiri di hadapannya.

“Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan sekarang, Macaria.”

Huiliang melepaskan tangannya dari dagu sang hawa. Setelah itu juga, dentum besi beradu dengan lantai kayu terdengar ketika pemuda itu melepaskan borgol yang mengikat pergelangannya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Dentuman kedua, dan Reira terbebas sepenuhnya.

“Buat mereka memohon untuk mati seperti dulu mereka membuatmu memohon.”

Tangan yang sama dengan lembut menyibakkan surainya yang jatuh di depan wajahnya; begitu hati-hati, begitu afektif, dan diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di keningnya.

“Mereka akan mati bersama kita.”


End file.
